The Dark Cardcaptor
by Imai
Summary: Two Cardcaptors after Sakura, there's Aoki. Sakura turned the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, her sucessor Dark turned them into Dark Cards, and this tale is after that.


†‡† **The Dark Cardcaptor †‡†**

†‡† **A Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic †‡†**

Two Cardcaptors after Sakura is Aoki.

This is her tale.

I think I wrote Kero-chan wrong...

Enjoy!

†‡† **The Dark Cardcaptor †‡†**

†‡† **A Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic †‡†**

**Chapter One – The Power**

_The Power Card __**./3227/2669209118_?v=0**___

"So how do I do this again?" I asked the small, mouse-cat-dog think with wings that went by the name of Kerberos that was floating by my left shoulder.

It... _He_ sighed, or something, and flew round to hover in front of my face.

"Jeesh, of all the Cardcaptors I've ever met, you are by far the slowest learner. Okay, once you're close enough, you need to put your hand on the star pendant and say, 'Key that hides the forces of darkness, show me your true form.'" I waited for him to say more, but he didn't.

"And...?" I asked.

"And then you need to get close enough to the card, and tell it to return to _it's_ true form."

"How do I do that?"

He sighed again. "Well, Sakura said 'Return to the form you were meant to be... Clow Card.' But you won't say Clow, you'll say Dark. Because they're Dark Cards now, not Clow Cards."

"Okay..." I understood him, but I still wasn't too sure about this whole Cardcaptor thing.

White light suddenly flashed in the corner of my vision, moving impossibly fast.

"There!" said Kerber... whatever, pointing at it. I spun round and it flashed again. I quickly slapped my hand on the large yellow star pendant, and said:

"Key that hides the forces of darkness, show me your true form!"

The star glowed with golden light, then flash brightly. A staff, made from gold and silver twirling round each other in a long rod. On the end was a perfect replica of my pendant. On impulse I grabbed it, and pointing the star end at the white flash, moving as it moved, and I recited.

Return to the form you were meant to be. Dark Card!" It made a hissing noise, like cold water on hot metal, and shrank down into the shape and size of a large card, slightly longer and thinner than my hand. The light faded from it and it just became a card on the floor. I picked it up and read the words across the bottom.

The Power.

"The Power?" I asked Kerob... the cute flying thing.

"First of the Cards, has no particular use on it's own, or indeed with any other Card, but it's like permission to use any of the cards. Write your name on it."

"Huh?"

"Your name. Aoki. Write it on the top and bottom of the card. Then it'll obey you and not escape again."

"Oh. Okay," I said, pulling an ink pen from my pocket and writing Aokiin the neatest writing I could manage, considering my hand was shaking like crazy. The star – staff had disappeared, and I wasn't quite sure where. But since I didn't seem to have dropped it, so I didn't worry.

"And now?" I asked. I was suddenly feeling really tired and I just wanted to get to bed.

"And now we go back to your house and you get some sleep. You now it's two in the morning?"

"Crud, it's not! Oh, I'm going to be late tomorrow."

"Well, lets get back anyway."

I tucked the Power Card into my pocket and turned round. Then I started the walk back to my house, with the cute wing thing flying beside me.

"Hey, Keroberos?"

"Hai?"

"Can I call you Kero?"

He sighed in exasperation. "I suppose. Fine. Every Cardcaptor seems to. Sakura called me Kero-chan. Dark called me Keero. You call me Kero. Must I be a frog forever?"

"Kero-chan? Frog?"

"Chan is Japanese. It's used for girls or cute things. Kero is Japanese for frog."

I studied him closely.

"You're certainly cute enough."

"Heeeeeeeeeey!"

I laughed at him.

When I reached my house, I got my key out and, as quietly as I could, unlocked the door and then locked it again. I walked thought the kitchen and up the stairs, stepping right at the very back and sides of the steps so they didn't creak. I crossed the landing and winced as one of the floorboards creaked under my foot. I hopped back and nearly fell over, but then regained my balance. Then I ran up the attic stairs, through my door and dived into bed and hoped I hadn't woken anyone up.

Then before I could worry any more, I fell asleep.


End file.
